deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island: Epidemic patch notes/v0.8
Patch Notes Highlights *Scavenger Hunter adjustments *Kill feel improvement *Russian translation Scavenger Hunt *Looters now spawn with 1/2 Attributes when the Infection Level is 5/10 and higher **Defense Attribute + 1 Random Attribute *Hoarders now spawn with 1 Attribute at Infection Level 12 and higher *Hoarder respawn timer is no longer reset upon reaching end game (night time) *Looters now always spawn at a minimum in-game level of 3 *Barricade Run **The Roaming spawns before each barricade should now have a 100% spawn rate and should consist of the same type of zombies for all teams ***Note that special type of zombies that spawn during the Barricade Event can still be random ***Note that there can be a difference in number of "static" walkers on the way to the barricade (walkers that are sitting, eating, etc) *A team can no longer overload their trucks with supplies. Players will be unable to deliver more supplies and flags will stop generating supplies once a truck is full. **You will be able to deliver supplies and flags will start generating supplies again If another team denies victory by stealing supplies **This change will make it impossible for another team to deliver more supplies than the winning team during the countdown - Reaching the supply limit first is still the victory condition *Base Turrets attack range slightly increased *XP Table has changed *XP granted from hoarders are now based on a static value Scavenger Expedition Map *Paths leading up to hoarders have been slightly reworked Kill-Feel Updates *Players now uses rag-dolls similar to zombies to enhance the effect of dealing a killing blow *A "gravestone" effect spawns on the location where a player dies. Standing near the gravestone will allow you to resurrect the player. *First Player who kills an enemy player is awarded with "First Blood" *Killing several players in quick succession awards **Double Kill **Triple Kill **Quadruple Kill **Penta Kill **Monster Kill *Killing 4 Players without dying awards Killing Spree Scoresystem Update *Scoreboard now display damage done in Scavenger/Crossroads *Scoreboard now display healing done in Scavenger/Crossroads *Scoreboard now display "Takedowns" instead of Player Kills. Takedowns is a combined value of Kills and Assists (in Scavenger) **By assisting another player on your team you are rewarded with a Takedown. **Assist will count: ***if you are nearby when a player on your team struck the killing blow ***If you dealt damage to a player killed by an ally within a certain time-frame ***If you healed/buffed the player who struck the killing blow *Scoreboard now displays score. Score is awarded when performing certain actions in Scavenger Hunt *Hovering damage/healing/takedowns/score displays details about this value in a tooltip HUD *HUD has gotten a facelift. Most HUD elements have been updated with new art and new design *Level Up system has been updated to better relay information about each upgrade and to make in-game levels more obvious *A buffbar has been implemented displaying passive effects, buffs and debuffs. *A new statistics screen has been implemented displaying stats and perks in-game (Default bound to the hotkey 'V') Characters Armored Amber *Focus now properly increases damage output of Infested Minion. *Updated character roles (In Crib) for several characters *Additional voices has been implemented for several characters Crib *Weapon tooltips now compares your currently equipped weapon with the weapon you are hovering. *An additional character tab has been implemented displaying a summary of a character's different qualities and an expected play-difficulty *Item Info - Right Windows *All window types now rescaled to have the same size on the item-display part (top half) **New background added to the Item-Display *Reward window **Flow for daily rewards reworked. Starter Quest Changes *Steps lowered to 5 **1. Play Scout **2. Craft Weapon **3. Play Crossroads **4. Buy Consumable (Or another item) **5. Play 3 matches *Steps can now be played in any order *Starter Quest no longer locks the player to the current state, you can always browse all available features of the crib. General *Updated cursor and crosshair. *Fixed a bug with the modification 'Sentinel'. Sentinel should now correctly grant shield value depending on life leech up to a maximum of 20% base health. *Players are now invulnerable for 2.5s in Crossroads after respawning Localization *The game is now translated in Russian